missmjstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trey Bailey
Trey Bailey is the male lead in the original Chain Reaction. He is the husband of Callie Bailey, father of Theo, Alexandra and Tori Bailey, also the grandfather of Zara, Jacob Bailey and Alessio, Emily and Troy Romano. Trey is also brother to Alex Bailey who passed away. He was the leader of The Bronze Dragons until the end of Chain Reaction: Lost. He died from sudden cardiac arrest in It's Just An Illusion: Captive. His death date in real life is April 8th, 2018. Time of death was 7:22 pm. Editors Of This Page (Add your Instagram if Wanted♡♡): - @chain_reaction_forevr - @alexandra_rose_bailey_cr (Wiki name: CR4Ever) - @episodegirl20064 (Wiki name: Gina1232) - @sierrablack_ijai* Physical Appearance Chain Reaction Trey has olive skin, green eyes and blonde short hair. He likes wearing plain black and is usually seen in a suit or jacket. He is a very attractive man! Users can pick from a rugged beard or a youthful no-beard look for him. Chain Reaction: King Theo In King Theo, Trey looks a bit older, his hair is slicked back, like a pompadour hairstyle. He still wears mostly black, and sometimes dark grey. He also has a beard for all of King Theo. Chain Reaction: Lost In Lost he looks almost the same as he does in King Theo, but due to Callie's death and Alex being missing, he starts wearing plain black suits again. When he goes to Sicily, he wears black T-shirts and polos, with black jeans. Its Just An Illusion Trey only appears 3 times in Its Just An Illusion, he looks the same as he did in Lost. Its Just An Illusion: Captive He looks the same as he does in Lost and Its Just An Illusion. Its Just An Illusion: Regrets - NA :( RIP KING You'll always be remembered : '( Personality Trey is very strong and tough. He has a hard time trusting people. He doesn't care for anyone except his family and a few close friends. He has been through a lot, with deaths of loved ones, he never thought he would find happiness until he started to fall in love with Callie. He is very hard to decipher and his feelings are only seen when he truly loves you. Like how he loves his wife Callie for eternity... Relationships Callie Ship Name: Trallie Callie is Trey's wife. They first met when Callie witnessed Hunter and Clegg kill someone and She was brought back to Trey's House. They 'fell in love' with each other and had a son. Trey didn't find out about Theo until he was 2. They had to get married and eventually they fell in love and had 2 more children. Trey cares about her a lot and is extremely overprotective of her. They fight sometimes but they are deeply in love with each other. No matter where they are in life, they will stick together and the love in their bond is unlike any other husband and wife relationship. Each of them have experienced the loss of one another and as readers and fans, we can tell that this inseparable relationship they have is so strong that they couldn't possibly go through a day where they don't think about each other... Theo Bailey Ship Name: Treo Theo is Trey's son and first child. They have a close relationship. Trey is often very strict with him and can be scary. He first met Theo by accident, but has grown to love him. They often fight and Theo often doesn't listen to him. However, Trey is very supportive of Theo's decisions and trusts him. Even if they fight Trey cares about him a lot and would protect him with his life. Through the years, their bond grows more stronger and the love hard! They would die for each other and always protect one another. Alexandra Bailey Ship Name: Tralexandra ( Alexandra is Trey's first daughter. Trey is softer towards her then he is with Theo. He cares about her very much and would give his life for her. He is extremely overprotective of her. Alexandra is very adventurous and likes to try new things while Trey doesn't want to see her grow up. They couldn't live happily without one another and love each other with all their heart and soul. Alexandra was and always will be Trey's little Princess. Detroit Brown Ship Name: Tretroit Detroit is Trey's best friend. Trey trusts Detroit with everything. Detroit has been there for Trey since the beginning. Detroit took Trey's death very hard and quit the Bronze Dragons because coming there everyday expecting to see Trey and him not being there was too much for him. Detroit and Trey would do anything for each other. Detroit and Trey - brothers in arms for over 30 years. Detroit and Trey are not like other best friends... They have this friendship that is as hard as rock! They are like blood related brothers to each other. They would give their life for the other... Sofia Bailey Ship Name: Trofia Sofia is Trey's daughter-in-law. Trey is very kind towards Sofia, though they didn't start of on good terms. In the beginning Trey thought Sofia was a spy. But she saved his and Alexandra's life. He is very thankful for her and is happy that his son found someone. Luca Romano Ship Name: Truca Luca is Trey's son-in-law. Trey and Luca didn't like each other in the beginning because Luca blamed him for his uncle's death and Trey thought The Romanos kidnapped Alexandra. But after Luca took a bullet for Callie, Trey became softer. He even payed for Luca and Alexandra's wedding. They also became good friends and talked to each other about business and other news. Tori Bailey Ship Name: Trori Tori is Trey's youngest daughter. Trey and Tori are very close. Trey would protect her with his life and would do anything to make her smile. Sadly the one thing that would make her smile is the one thing he can't do (Come back to life). Hunter Johnson Ship Name: Trunter Hunter is Trey's Right Hand Man. Trey and Hunter have a very close relationship. They are also very close friends and Hunter was very upset after Trey's death. They have been friends since high school. Clegg Ship Name: Cley Clegg is Trey's Left Hand Man. He is also one of Trey's close friend. They both are very close and went to high school together. When Clegg died Trey got really upset. Trey would protect the Bronze Dragons with his life and would do anything for his brothers. Dimitri Vadik Ship Name: Trimitri Dimitri is Trey's uncle. He is very strict and acted as a father figure for Trey after the death of his parents. He is the husband to Trey's mother's sister. He cares about Trey very much and acts like a mentor for him. Polina Vadik Ship Name: Trolina Polina is Trey's Aunt. She is his mother's sister. Polina cares about Trey a lot and feels bad that he lost his parents. She loves Trey like her own son. Dima Vadik Ship Name: Trima Dima is Trey's Cousin. Trey and Dima have a very close relationship. The 2 of them are very good friends. They are partners and Dima helps Trey with Bronze Dragons Business. Trey gets very upset after Dima's death. Katya Vadik Ship Name: Katrey Katya is Trey's cousin. The 2 of them have a very close relationship. According to her it used to be Trey, Dima and her against the world when they were younger. After Dima's death Katya falls into depression and gets very upset. She gets sick and blames Trey for his death. She tries to kill Trey but Dimitri comes and she gets the help she needs. Trey eventually forgave her but their relationship wasn't the same. = Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Physical Appearance Category:Quotes Category:Relationships Category:Bronze Dragons